Where You Are
by Lisnaskea
Summary: Pacey and Joey story that take place in the future. Feedback would be great! Part 1/1


This take place in the future, just so you know. Feed back would be great!  
  
*********  
  
1.1 "There are times  
  
I swear I know you're here  
  
1.2 When I forget about my fears  
  
Feeling you my dear…"  
  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the Life of Pacey Witter." Joey stared forward at the picture of Pacey. She had taken that picture only a couple weeks ago and now, he was gone.  
  
1.3 "…Watching over me  
  
And my heart seeks  
  
Of what the future will bring  
  
When you wrap me in your wings…"  
  
"It's just so sad that he died at such a young age. I'll always miss him. I love you little brother." Doug stepped down and took his seat next to Mr. And Mrs. Witter. Joey thought back to the day that she took his picture.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
2 "Come on Jo! Let's go swimming!" Pacey yelled at her  
  
"Pacey, we don't have out swim suites and I refuse to go skinny dipping!"  
  
"Joey, how long have we been going out?"  
  
"4 years and married 2 months." She smiled then kissed him.  
  
"Well, then, seeing as I've seen you naked, you've seen me naked, so I think you'll be pretty comfortable skinny dipping." He did his typical Pacey smile.  
  
"Ahh Pacey, always the romantic."  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Nope!" She said playfully  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." They stared out at the ocean for a few minutes then Joey spoke up.  
  
"Pace, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it? You can tell me anything."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Your pregnant? Your pregnant. Omigod! Jo! We're going to have a baby!" He took her face in his hands and kissed her for what seemed like forever.  
  
"I'm so glad you happy about it! Let me get the camera. I want to remember this forever."  
  
2.1 "…And Take me  
  
Where you are  
  
Where you and I will breath together  
  
Once again  
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
  
Just like we used to do…"  
  
People started walking out of the church and saying nice things to her. Joey couldn't take it anymore. She drove to the beach where she told him she was pregnant.  
  
2.2 "…And you'll be smiling back at me  
  
2.2.1 Only then will I be free  
  
When I can be where you are…"  
  
Dawson noticed Joey sitting on the beach. He got out of the car and walked up and sat beside her.  
  
"I still can't believe he's gone, Dawson. I mean, why did he have to leave me?"  
  
"It was just his time to go."  
  
"No it wasn't! he was only 22, Dawson! We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together!" Joey was bawling. Dawson wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"…And I can see your face  
  
Your kiss I still can taste  
  
Not memory erased  
  
Oh I see your star  
  
Shining down on me…"  
  
"Thanks, Dawson." She stepped away from him and wiped her eyes  
  
"Anytime, Jo." He started to walk away when she called out his name.  
  
"Dawson, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Jo?"  
  
"I'm pregnant. A month now. I told Pacey and he was so happy." She smiled to her self remembering his reaction.  
  
"That's great Joey! I'm so happy for you." He said as he hugged her. She pulled away from him and said,  
  
"Thanks. I've got to go do something. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"See ya Jo."  
  
  
  
"…And I'd do anything  
  
If I could just be right there  
  
Where you are  
  
Where you and I will breath together  
  
Once again  
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight…"  
  
Joey kneeled down in front of the gravestone. She traced the letters with her fingers. Pacey Witter, 1983 – 2005. 'Always Loving, Always Loved.'  
  
"…Just like we used to do  
  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
  
Only then will I be free  
  
Then I will be free  
  
So take me where you are…"  
  
"Pacey? I really hope you can hear me. God Pacey, I miss you so much! Why did you have to leave me? I don't know if I can go on living without you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But, I have to get through this, and I will. I'm going to have our baby and I'll take care him and, as soon as he's in my arms, I'm going to tell him what a loving, handsome and caring man his father was. I know your up in heaven with my mom and that you're my guardian angel and someday. I'll be where you are."  
  
"…Now baby there are time when selfishly  
  
I'm wishing that you were here with me  
  
So I can wipe the tears  
  
From your eyes and make you see  
  
That every night when you are dreaming  
  
I'm here to guide you from afar  
  
And anytime I feel alone  
  
I close my eyes and dream of  
  
Where you are…"  
  
  
  
Joey gave birth to a beautiful baby boy on November 23rd that she named Jonathan Pacey Witter.  
  
2.2.2 The End 


End file.
